nijiprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Angel Complex
Angel Complex (Onga Wuschwa, エンジェルエンジェル - Enjerukonpurekkusu, 天使情结- Tiānshǐ qíngjié, Hoolana Tegana oft auch einfach AC genannt), sind eine Girl - Group, die im Jahr 2005 von Yugi Honda gegründet wurden. Der Name Angel Complex, sollte dafür stehen dass, die Mädchen Engel sind aber durch ihr junges Alter noch viele Probleme haben werden. Den Anfang nahm Angel Complex als Tachi Domoto im Jahr 2004 neue Mädchen für Color of Flower suchte. Yugi Honda sah einige der Videos und wollte 5 Mädchen für Honda Music Group. Während des The Next Castings entschieden sich Sayaka Nakazawa, Nozomi Ogawa und Kumiko Kaiba dafür zur HmG zu wechseln. Später folgten Sayuri Hagiwara und Erina Yaguchi. Im Jahr 2006 wurde die erste Audition für Angel Complex angekündigt und Naomi Ishikawa erweiterte die Gruppe. Mit ihren Beginn der Verkäufe in Japan wurde ihr Name in enjerukonpurekkusu (エンジェルエンジェル) hinzugefügt. Als sie 2012 ihr erstes Chinesisches Album veröffentlichten wurde neben dem Frendiunischen und Japanischen Namen der Chinesische Tiānshǐ qíngjié (天使情结) hinzugefügt. Mit ihren Beginnen in Meki wurde auch der Meki Name (Hoolana Tegana) hinzugefügt. Im Jahr 2010 wechselte Angel Complex zur TachiDomoto Group. Angel Complex best Verkaufste Single ist MYSTERIE LOVE mit 15 Millionen Sales die schlecht Verkaufste Single ist Schestan Mewa mit 15.745 Sales. Produziert wird die Gruppe neben Pino Domoto auch von Sayuri Hagiwara. Members Für mehr Infos siehe Angel Complex Members 'Current Members' *Masaki Ishida Leader (Hellgrün)(Lead Vocal, Visual) *Risa Nakata''' (''Lila) (Main Vocal, Lead Rapper) *Nariko Kuraki (Blau) (Vocal, Youngest Member) *Mai Ohno (Gold) (Lead Vocal) *Yuri Okura (Rot) (Minor Vocal, Main Dancer) *Miku Kadoi (Aqua) (Minor Vocal, Main Rapper) *Rina Erikata (Chocolate) (Minor Vocal) *Airi Fujimoto (Crimson) '(Vocal) *Rina (''Hellblau) ''(Vocal) *Yuna Inoo *Sora Fukuyama Name *''Frendiunisch: ''Onga Wuschwa *''Japanisch: '''エンジェルエンジェル - Enjerukonpurekkusu *''Chinesisch: ''天使情结- Tiānshǐ qíngjié *''Meki:'' Hoolana Tegana *''Koreanisch: ''엔젤 복합 - enjel bogjab History 2004 - 2005 Als 2004 die 5th Generation von Color of Flower gesucht wurde, nahmen auch die 5 späteren AC Mädchen dran teil. Er wollte eigentlich alle 5 Members haben, jedoch entschieden sich Sayuri sowie Erina dagegen, die anderen drei kamen in ein Trainings Camp und durften im November ihre erste Single veröffentlichen. Diese war kein großer Hit und konnte die Rivalen nicht schlagen und landete schließlich nur auf den 37 Platz. Jedoch wurde die erste Tour der Mädchen geplannt und sie durften bei der All Jährlichen Silvester Feier, mit BenametaJaJoda auftreten. Wie auch schon Temperature wurden sie in der Show Sukiyanen vorgestellt. 2006 Anfang des Jahres starteten die Mädchen mit einem kleinen Event was sie jedoch schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder beendeten, jedoch brachte Yugi noch eine Zweite Single mit den Mädchen raus, die sich weit aus besser Schlug als die erste Single. Im Juni wollten die Mädchen ihre erste Tour starten, doch Nozomi verletzte sich und konnte nicht auftreten, doch ein Ersatz war schnell gefunden und so ersetzte Sayuri Hagiwara, Nozomi und zusammen mit ihr spielten die Members in einem Film mit. Außerdem brachen die Members gemeinsam mit Sayuri eine Single raus, was ihr somit den Einstieg in Angel Complex ermöglichte. Im November kam auch Erina Yaguchi als Angel Complex Mitglied dazu und es wurde erstmals ein Casting abgehalten um die Band noch weiter zu erweitern. Sie durften als erste Gruppe der HondaMusic Group bei den New Years Fest ''auftretten. Ihr Zweites Album landete auf den 3 Platz. 2007 Am Anfang wurde die Gruppe mit dem Newcomer Award ausgezeichnet und im Februar trat Naomi als 6 Mitglied der Band bei. Die Band ging gemeinsam auf Tour wo Kumiko Kaiba am Ende die Band verließ, das dritte Album von Angel Complex verkaufte sich über 1 Million mal und sicherte den Mädchen den 2 Platz für 6 Wochen lang. Gemeinsam mit Temperature bildete Angel Complex ab 2007 die Hauptgruppen von der ''HondaMusic Group. Auf ihrem Herbst Konzert verließ auch Nozomi Ogawa die Band. Am Ende des Jahres veröffentlichen sie noch ein Weihnachtsalbum und traten gemeinsam mit Temperature bei den New Years Fest sowie bei der Alljährlichen Silvester Feier auf. Damit sind sie die erste Band die bei beiden Feiern aufgetretten ist. 2008 Am Anfang des Jahres wurde bekannt gegeben das Angel Complex von August bis Dezember im Ausland sein wird um dort Angel Complex groß raus zu bringen. Außerdem bekam Angel Complex ihre erste eigene Show. Ihre 8 Single verkaufte sich über 1 Million mal und brachte Angel Complex somit auf den Erfolg von Gruppen wie BenametaJaJoda, KabumGirls und Styling. Ihre 9 Single wird die best Verkaufste Single von Fambranche und schlägt damit alle Gruppen um längen. Ihre Auslands Reise brechen die Mädchen ab und so wird das erste Musical der HondaMusic Group angekündigt, die 10 Single von Angel Complex, wird ihre 3 Single in Folge auf den ersten Platz. Diese Single wird der Titel Song für 3 Serien, 1 Kinofilm und 2 Comic Serien. Angel Complex schwimmt auf der Erfolgswelle und starten das Erfolrgreichste Musicals Fambranche. Sie treten wieder bei beiden Neu Jahres Festlichkeiten auf. Die Gruppe nahm 2008 am Fambranche Song Contest teil und Gewann mit dem Song Here your Name. 2009 Am Anfang des Jahres veröffenlichen sie ihr erstes Best Of, was sich für Angel Complex, sehr schlecht Verkauft, doch mit beginn des Verkaufes der Tour, lag Angel Complex wieder in ihrem Gewohnten Level und starten die Best Seeling Tour seit 20 Jahren, mit 14 Millionen Verkaufte Karten. Die Mädchen durften im Sommer mit Temperature und Hello Mania gemeinsam auf Tour gehen und veröffentlichen ihre erste Sommer Tour DVD. Etwa im Oktober entbrannt ein Streit mit der Gruppe Hello Mania. Jedoch schaffen sie es ihre 14th Single 5 Millionen mal zu verkaufen und bekommen das Angebot für 2 weitere Shows. Das erste mal Erscheint eine Gruppe auf dem Cover der Zeitschrift Solo. Sie bringen im Sommer sowie am Ende des Jahres Album raus. Außerdem eine DVD vom Beginn bis zum Jahr 2009. Am Ende des Jahres wird bekannt gegeben, das Angel Complex nun nicht mehr bei der HondaMusicGroup ist. Nach ihrer Gründung ist es das erste Mal, das Angel Complex nicht bei den Neu Jahres Festlichkeiten auftretten. 2009 nahm die Gruppe wieder am Fambranche Contest teil, verloren aber mit 2 Punkten gegen Underground ihr Song My Cinderella wurde später von Underground gecovert. 2010 Die Band wechselte am Anfang des Jahres zur Tachi Domoto Group. Die Gruppe veröffentlicht am 19.April ihre 16 Single, es ist ihr erstes Release unter der TachiDomoto Group. Im März 2010 wurden Ai Suzuki, Ayana Mitsui und Kanna Niigaki als offizelle Angel Complex Mitglieder vorgestellt. Ihre 16 Single, konnte sich sofort den ersten Platz sichern. Angel Complex veröffentlich gemeinsam mit M.A.R.A.S und Temperature eine Single für die Serie Girls Talk, außerdem wird eine weitere Coupling Single mit Temperature angekündigt. Die Gruppe veröffentlich ihre Single diesmal in Deustchland und Japan, außerdem eine Download Single. Ihre 17 Single soll Loving your forever sein, es wurde ihr 7 Album sowie das 2 Best of, diesmal aber auf Frendiunisch angekündigt. Es wird zuanfang entliche DVD´s der Band veröffentlicht, aber unter Libion. Sie bekommen ihre eigene Show Super Junior. Nach dem ihre Show startete, fehlte Sayaka ohne erklärung. Im September wurde dann die Pause von Sayaka bekannt gegeben. Außerdem wurde bekannt das, die 18 Single Miss you/ Love is all around heißen wird. Mit der 18 Single wird die Gruppe erst Mal aus 12 Members bestehen, denn Mayu Kumai, Rena Mitsui, Kyutoo Monst, Shadow, Elfa, Asta und Charlien Tomodach ergänzen die Gruppe. Ihre 18 Single wurde für Angel Complex, zum ersten Mal ein Flop. Ihre 19 Single war eine Popnummer die wieder Goldenezahlen schrieb. Zu Weihnachten bringen sie ihre erste Weihnachtssingle raus sowie ihre 20 Single. Sowie ihr zweites Weihnachtsalbum. Angel Complex veröffentlichte auch im Dezember ihr B-Side Album. Außerdem durften Sayuri Hagiwara, Mayu Kumai, Rena Mitsui, Kanna Niigaki und Charlien Tomodach an dem Album Girls and Boys Mithelfen. Obwohl Kyutoo erst im September zu Angel Complex stieß wurde am 25.November bekannt das Kyutoo Monst bei der ~Winter Dream~ Winter 2010 Tour Graduieren werden. Ebenfalls nahm Angel Complex am 2010 Songcontest von Fambranche teil mit dem Song Always New sie gewannen. 2011 Schon zu begin des Jahres musste ein weiteres Mitglied Pausieren Ayana Mitsui. Die Members der 5th Generation Asta, Elfa und Shadow gaben alle ihren Austritt von Angel Complex bekannt. Die Gruppe wird gemeinsam mit Temperature in zwei Verschiedene Musicals Spielen, das eine wird Dragon Love heißen und das andere soll Princess Heart II sein. Durch ihre Nichten und Neven kam Sayuri Kahara auf die Idee Album für Kinder raus zu bringen. So wird neben das erste Cover Album ~AngelS First~ auch das erste Angel Menschwa Kinder Songs Album erscheinen. Für den UFTela Girls Geburtstag Gründete Sayuri Kahara, mit zwei Jr. das Unit Lucky Seven from Angel Complex wo auch Ayana Mitsui, Kanna Niigaki, Mayu Kumai und Rena Mitsui mitwirkten. Außerdem wurde zum 6 Geburtstag der Band das Unit Onga Wuschwa ~Angel Complex~ gegründet. Sowie CHEX ~ANGEL COMPLEX~ mit der längsten Formation von Angel Complex. SIe gründeten zwei Units mit Temperature SUSHI A.T. sowie TemperAngel. Es startet anfang des Jahres die Audition für die 6te Generation. Am 09.April.2011 wurde Angel Complex von O.P.T. mit dem 7 Mio. Award gleich drei mal Ausgezeichnet. Außerdem sind sie die erste Gruppe Fambranches die es schaffte 3 ihrer Single in die Top 10 der Fambranche Songs zu bringen. Die Audition der 6te Generation wurde ein voller Erfolg im Fernsehn. Beim 2011 Songcontest wollte Angel Complex diesmal ihren Thron verteidigen und Gewinnen sie traten mit dem Song Kiss me ~Lu ni Mewa~ an. Die ganze Gruppe wird in der Show Angel für Henuras mit machen. Die 6th Generation von Angel Complex bilden Anna Yuki, Yoshiko Fujio und Sayu Tanaka.Im Oktober.2011 wurde bekannt das Sayaka Nakazawa die Band im Dezember verlassen würde aufgrund anhaltender Krankheit, sowie Ayana Mitsui. Ab der Single Break my lies wird die Gruppe genau wie COF27 Main Singer und Main Dancer haben. Die Members für die 7te Generation wurden ab September.2011 gesucht und werden im Januar.2012 Debütieren. Am 30.Oktober.2011 wurde die 7th Generation Bekannt geben. Nana Kumai, Maimi Ueda, Risa Nakata, Yurina Kawai und Masaki Ishida wurden die neuen Members. Es soll im Dezember.2011 eine Download Single für die Opfer des Unglücks am 25.Oktober.2011 mit der 1te - 7te Generation von Angel Complex erscheinen, die Debüt Single der 7te Generation erscheint im Januar.2011. 8 der Members spielen in dem Historischen Film Hapirapi mit. Dafür ist Never forever der Titel Song. Am 14.November.2011 wurde bekannt gegeben das Angel Complex gemeinsam mit Temperature in der Show Hello Baby und vs. TemperAngel mitspielen werden. Seit dem 02.11.2011 gibt es in Sukiyanen das Wöchentliche Thema Angel Complex Ranking dort werden die Members in Rankings neben einander gestellt. Am 27.Demzember.2012 gab die TDG bekannt das Rena Mitsui und Mayu Kumai die Gruppe verlassen hätten. Rena wird zurück nach Japan gehen und Mayu sich auf ihre Schule konzentrieren. 2012 Die ganzen Members von Angel Complex, sowie auch Naomi Ishikawa und Erina Yaguchi werden in dem Stage Play Angel vs. Devil Reload mitspielen. Es wird 2012 ein Film über Angel Complex erscheinen. Angel Complex: Life, Dream, Sing it! sowie ein Film über Sayuri Kahara Sayuri - A life lie. Im März.2012 wird Angel Complex ihr 11te´s Album STORY:Chapter 01 veröffentlichen. Auch wird 1 Woche STORY: Chapter 02 und im April.2012 STORY: Chapter 03 erscheinen. Yoshiko wird im Mai. 2012 die Gruppe verlassen. Am 17.April.2012 gab Angel Complex die Audition für die 8te Generation der Gruppe bekannt diese wird den Namen 2012 ~Shinning Angels Audition~ tragen und im Mai.2012 starten. Ihr 14te Album wird am 20.August.2012 erscheinen. Die 30te Single von Angel Complex wurde auf der Offizellen Seite als Special Song angegeben und soll im Mai.2012 bekannt gegeben werden. Die 30te Single von Angel Complex wird MYSTERIE LOVE heißen. Sie gründeten ihr ersten Sub Units mit Sexy Angels, Cool Angels und Cute Angels. Die Memebrs der 6te und 7te Generation spielen in dem Musical Träume kleine Katze mit. Die 31te Single von Angel Complex heißt T.A.B.O.O. und startete erst Mals eine große Promotion am 19.Juni.2012, zunächst wurden zwei Promotion Bilder und Teaser zum Lied von Sayuri und Naomi veröffentlicht, die anderen sollen nachziehen. Auch startete die Promotion für die 32te Single My School Way, am 20.Juni.2012, zu sehen waren dort aber 15 Members. Am 25.Juni.2012 gab Kanna Niigaki ihre Graduation für den 16.Oktober.2012 bekannt.Am 21.Juni wurde Akari Tanaka als erstes Mitglied bekannt gegeben, am 24. Juni Kana Natsumi am 26.Juni Ai Tanaka und zu guter letzt wurde am 29.Juni Haruka Megushi als Member der 8te Generation bekannt gegeben. Auch wurden Nariko Kuraki und Maimi Katsuta als Bonus Member. Am 29.Juni.2012 wurden nicht nur die Farben der neuen Members bekannt gegeben, sonder auch das Nariko und Maimi als 8te b Generation im Dezember.2012 Debütieren werden, mit dem Release der Single die am 03.Dezember.2012 erscheint. Wie ebenfalls auf dem Angel Complex Konzert bekannt gegeben wurde, wird die Debüt Single der 8te Generation die 31 Single sein. Sie werden teil der 4te Staffel von Hello Baby - Angel Complex sein. Am 08.Juli.2012 wurden die Sales von MYSTERIE LOVE bekannt, mit 11 Millionen Sales haben die Mädchen abermals ein Rekord Gebrochen. Sie gelten nun Offizelle als Elite, am 09.Juli.2012 stieg die Anzahl der Bewerbungen der TDG auf das 20Fache. Am 12.Juli.2012 wurde ihr erstes Koreanische Album 다시 만난 세계 für den 19.Oktober.2012 Angekündigt. Im selben Zug wurde ihr erstes Mini Album The very mini Angel angekündigt. Vom 17.Juli.2012 bis zum 05.August.2012 war die Gruppe mit Temperature in Une und hatten eine gemeinsame Sommer Konzert unter dem Namen TemperAngel Summer 2012 in Une. Neben der Audition der 9te Generation Angels 9 New World eröffnete die Gruppe eine Tanzschule Angel Complex Dance Academy. Mit der Ankündigung der Audition zur 9te Generation wurde bekannt das Mindestens 2 weitere Members zur Winter Tour die Gruppe verlassen werden. Diese Tour wird auch New Chapter/ New Story ~Graduation Special Winter 2012/ 2013~ heißen. Am 01.September.2012 wurde Naomi Ishikawa nach einem Skandal von der Gruppe gefeuert. Maimi Ueda, Nana Kumai und Ai Tanaka verlassen am 31.Dezember.2012 Angel Complex. 2013 Am 20.November.2012 gab Sayu Tanaka auf dem Love U Forever ~Angels Forever~ Event ihre Graduation für den Mai.2013 bekannt, es wird ein Konzert von Angel Complex und Temperature zusammen sein und TemperAngel ~Spring 2013~ New Adventeures heißen. Ab dem 01.Januar.2013 wird Angel Complex von Sayuri Hagiwara Produziert''.'' Die 9te Generation Audition Angels 9 New World gewannen Rena Takawa und Mai Ohno. Seit dem 13.Februar.2013 sind Anna Yuki und Yurina Kawai Leader und Sub-leader von Angel Complex. Am 17.Februar.2013 wurde bekannt das Sayu Tanaka´s Graduation Single am 20.Mai.2013 erscheinen wird und Tiara♡LOVE heißen wird. Am 21.Februar wurde bekannt das ab dem 23.Februar auf Po.La eine Dokumentation von Angel Complex kommen wird Behind the Stage - Hinter der Maske ~Angel Complex 2005 - 2013 DOKU~. Auch wird es eine Dokumentation über Sayuri Hagiwara geben. Behind the Stage - Angel Complex YURI Privat, diese wird nach der Angel Complex Doku laufen. Am 22.Februar kündigte Anna Yuki ihre Graduation von Angel Complex für 2014 bekannt. Die selbe Quelle die schon Sayuri´s 33te Single "Ankündigte" sagte auch, das die Gruppe ihr 15te Studio Album am 06.Mai.2013 veröffentlichen werden und es 15xChu Train nennen werden. Ihr 3tes Japan Album wird am 03.April erscheinen und 卒業旅行~～エンジェルエンジェル(田中さず)旅立つ人に贈る唄～ heißen. Am 23.Februar wurde bekannt das Angel Complexs 15tes Album Hunter 15 Love heißen wird und am 27.Mai erscheinen wird. Auch wurde bekannt das nach Sayu Tanaka´s Graduation wird die Gruppe in 2 Teams geteilt Angel Complex - Peach Group und Angel Complex - Chocolate Group. Am 25.Februar wurde bekannt das Angel Complex als Gruppe ab Mai in Pause gehen wird, es wird der Fokus auf die Split-Groups sowie die Sub-Units Angel Complex19, CAT EYE, Sparkling Wings und Baby Angels. Am 26.Februar wurde bekannt das Kana Natsumi sich an ihrem Fußknöchel verletzt hat und bei Auftritte der Gruppe nicht dabei sein wird. Am selben Tag wurde bekannt das Anna Yuki und Risa Nakata in dem Dorama The Wedding Singer zu sehen werden, der Titel Song für die Serie wird der Song Seed of Love vom Album Hunter 15 Love sein. Ai Suzuki wird am 26.August die Gruppe verlassen und Nariko Kuraki auf Hiatus gehn um wieder als Trainee zu trainieren. Die Graduation Single von Ai wird am 05.August erscheinen, am 29.Juli soll das Album Ai Suzuki ~Golden Angel Goodbye~ Mini Album erscheinen. Am 22.Mai verkündete Anna Yuki überraschend im Juni die Gruppe zu verlassen. Im Juli wurde die Audition für die 10te Audition bekannt diese wird den Namen Angel 10Generation Future Girls 2013. Im November/ Dezember fand die Golden Angels 7 Years of Love ~ Angel Complex Winter 2013 Tour statt. Am 01.November wurden Sora Matsumoto und Risa Takahashi Members von Angel Complex. 2014 Am 15.November.2013 kündigte Angel Complex ihre 38 Single für den 06.Januar.2014 an. Auch gaben sie an noch in 2014 die 40Singles durchbrechen zu wollen. Die Single wird Joke of Love heißen. Ihre 39te Single wird What should I do? heißen. Im März wurde bekannt, ihre 40te Single wird am 05.Mai erscheinen Right Answer heißen und die letzte mit Yurina Misaki und Meimi Katsuta sein. Die Audition für die 11te Generation wurde bekannt, auch das sie am 31. Dezember.2014 debütieren werden. Die 41te Single von Angel Complex erschien am 21.Juli und hieß Remember me. Im September werden die beiden Units Dream1906 und LANA ihre zweite Single Veröffentlichen. Zum Juni hin wurde eine Single für Peach Group und Chocolate Group angekündigt. Auch kündigte Sayuri Hagiwara an, am 17.Juli.2016 Angel Complex zu verlassen. Am 20.September gaben Kana Natsumi und Haruka Megushi bekannt Angel Complex am 31.Dezember.2014 zu verlassen. Am 19.Oktober wurde bekannt das Rena Takawa und Sora Matsumoto ebenfalls am 31.Dezember.2014 Angel Complex verlassen werden um die Gruppe Surprise Life zu gründen. 2015 Ende des Jahres 2014, wurde Nariko Kuraki wieder Member von Angel Complex, ebenfalls kamen Yui Okura und Miku Kaodi als 11te Generation hinzu, deren Debüt Single am 19.Januar erscheinen wird und my blue whistle heißen wird. Am 03.Januar wurde ihr 17 Album bekannt gegeben. Das Album erscheint am 16.März und wird 17 Colorful Angels heißen. Am 15.06 wurde bekannt, dass ihre 46Single Look at me heißen. Am 21.September veröffentlichten sie ihre 47te Single Moonlight Shadow. Auch wurde für den 21.Dezember eine Dopple A-Site angekündigt Dragon Love/ Wave. Auch wurde bekannt das Ai Tanaka, Nana Kumai und Maimi Ueda nicht mehr zu Angel Compkex zurück kommen werden. Auch wurde bekannt das im Dezember die Audition der 12ten Generation starten wird. Im Juli erschien ihr Best of AC 2005 - 2015 ~10 Years~ als Album und DVD, in Japan, Fambranche, Korea und Meki. Sowie ein Special Ac 10 Years Album in anderen Ländern. Außerdem ein Best of AC ~Nippon 2010 - 2015~ Album. Es wurde bekannt das Akari und Risa, die Gruppe im Frühling.2016 verlassen werden. Auch die Audition für die 12te Generation wurde bekannt gegeben. 2016 Ihre 49te Single soll am 28.März.2016 erscheinen, am 11.November wurde die Single auf den 18.Januar.2016 vorverschoben. Ihre 50te Single soll am 28.März erscheinen und gleichzeitig die letzte mit Akari und Risa sein, auch soll die 12te Generation in dieser Single Debütieren. Angel Complex wird ab 2016 wieder in Meki, Japan und Korea Singles Veröffentlichen. Jedoch werden sie ihre Songs in der jeweiligen Sprache einsingen. Außerdem werden die 9te, 10te und 11te Generation Angels singing...Let it Shine Alben rausbringen. Sie kündigten ein Best of Vol.3, sowie B-Side Fever Vol.2 an. Zu ihrem 5jährigen Anniversary in Meki werden sie das Best of Meki 2011 - 2016 herraus bringen. Anfang des Jahres soll ein AC Best of Live Singles Album mit allen Singles von ihnen in Live Versionen raus kommen. Im Frühjar werden Risa Takahashi und Akari Tanaka die Gruppe verlassen. Die TDG gab gleichzeitig bekannt die 51te Single wird am 02.Mai erscheinen und die 52te Single wird am 04.Juli erscheinen und Sayuri´s Graduation Single sein. Die TDG kündigte aber auch eine Veränderung für das Angel Complex nach Sayuri an. Eine Möglichkeit könnte eine Namensänderung sein. Die 53te Single soll am 01.August erscheinen und wird The Sunset after the Rain/ Be the new me! heißen. Der Song soll von Sayuri geschrieben worden sein und es war ihr wichtig, diesen als die 53te Single der Gruppe zu wählen. Auch soll ihr 18tens Album noch vor den Graduations sein. Am 1.Feburar wurden die Gewinnerinnen der 12ten Generation bekannt Rina Erikata, Airi Fujimoto und Rina. Debütieren werde sie in der 50ten Single der Gruppe. 2 Tage später wurde bekannt die 50ten Single wird Evening Love/ Please love me more heißen. Es wird 2 Versionen für Risa und Akari geben, sowie auch 1 Version für die 12te Generation. Die 52te Single von Angel Complex wird eine Double A-Site sein und Summer Wind/ My love began a while ago. Es ist die Graduation Single von Sayuri und wird in 5 Versionen erscheinen. Summer Wind ist der Titel Song der Sommerausgabe von Sukiyanen. Am 01. August kündigten sie eine neue Show an Angel Fire Love auch wurde ihre 54th Single für den 17.Oktober bestätigt. Diese wird Come back home heißen. Auch gaben sie bekannt wieder in Japan, Meki, Korea und nun auch Deutschland Singles zu veröffentlichen. Am 14.September wird ihre 15te Japanische Single Hopeless Love erscheinen. Ihre 10te Meki Single wird Rum Pum Ramda Nana heißen. Für Korea kündigten sie ein EP an. Die Single Auskopplung wird In front of the mirror heißen. Der Name des EP wurde am 01.September als Kiss & cry bekannt gegeben. Am 01.September wurden zwei neue Units bekannt AC Rainbow und AC Shadow sie werden ab den 01. November bis zum 01.Februar nur unter diesen Units veröffentlichen. Am 28.September startete die Audition für die 13te Generation von Angel Complex. Am 31.Oktober erschien ihre 54 Single. Gleichzeitig kündigte Mai Ohno ihre Graduation zum Frühlingskonzert an. 2017 Am 01.Januar kündigte die Gruppe ihre 55 Single für den 6. Februar an, es wird die letzte Single mit Mai Ohno sein. Die Frühlingstour wurde am 12.Januar bekannt gegeben mit dem Titel Haru 2017 ~Angel Complex~ Graduation special Mai Ohno Am 14. Februar wurden die Gewinner der 13ten Generation bekannt Yuna Inoo und Sora Fukuyama. Am 03.März wurde bekannt die Graduation von Mai findet am 31.März statt. DIe 56te Single wurde für den 15.Mai angekündigt und wird New Moonlight heißen. Es wird die Debütsingle der 13ten Generation sein. Discographie see also: Angel Complex Discographie Single #Ni Noo Satohish (Weine für dich) (14.November.2005) #Schestan Mewa (Liebes Traum)(13.März.2006) #Lu Ni Oreh (Du mein Held) (17.Juli.2006) ''feat. Sayuri Hagiwara #Cry for love ''(20.November.2006) #My Chance (12.Februar.2007) #Morning Dreams (14.Mai.2007) #Beach Love (17.September.2007) #I walking alone (10.März.2008) #Angel Love Devil (18.August.2008) #Hot Love (17.November.2008) #Better cry out (02.Februar.2009) #Happy Wedding (13.April.2009) #Love Disaster (20.Juli.2009) #Lonley Heart (14.September.2009) #Always Friends (16.November.2009) #Here we go again/ Remember (19.April.2010) #Loving your forever'' (19.Juli.2010)'' #Miss you/ Love is all around (20.September.2010) #Are you ready (18.Oktober.2010) #Christmas Feelings (06.Dezember.2010) #Destiny is Funky (17.Januar.2011) #Call me 0031 (31.Januar.2011) #China Love/ For one day (14.März.2011) #1,2,3 Four ~ I want you, I need you, I love you~ (02.Mai.2011) #Sweet Love/ F.I.R.E./ Seven Hours(15.August.2011) #Break my lies (14.November.2011) #Never forever (19.Dezember.2011) #Are you ready ~Moving On~ (23.Januar.2012 #Bye Bye Take you Love (05.März.2012) #MYSTERIE LOVE (11.Juni.2012) #T.A.B.O.O.'' (13.August.2012)'' #My School Way (03.September.2012) #Secret of Heart'' (03.Dezember.2012) '' #I want to see you (04.März.2013) #Tiara♡LOVE (20.Mai.2013) #Gone not around any longer (05.August.2013) #Fluttering Heartbeat (11.November.2013) #Joke of Love (06.Januar.2014) #What should I do? (24.März.2014 #Right Answer (05.Mai.2014) #Remember me (21.Juli.2014) #Rules (29.September.2014) #Shabadaba dobo Dubi doda (03.November.2014) #my blue whistle (19.Januar.2015) #How to count ~Love~ (09.März.2015) #look at me (06.Juli.2015) #Moonlight Shadow (21.September.2015) #Dragon Love/Wave (21.Dezember.2015) #Minor (18.Januar.2016) #Evening Love/ Please love me more (28.März.2016) #Flashback (02.Mai.2016) #Summer Wind/ My love began a while ago (04.Juli.2016) #The Sunset after the Rain/ Be the new me! (01.August.2016) #Not like that/ I'll forget it (31.Oktober.2016) #Lonley Night (06.Februar.2017) #New Moonlight (15.May.2017) #TBA Digital Singles (Korean Release) #T.A.B.O.O. (17.August.2012) #너너너 (neo neo neo, You You You) (02.April.2013) Downloads/INDIE Single *Live...it alive (02.Juli.2007) *Funny Music Video (26.April.2010) *WHITE WINTER WONDERLAND (24.12.2010) *Ai no Arashi *YOU WANNA TOUCH ME? Other Singles *Ready Steady Go ~Let´s Sing a Song~ *MY FRIEND FOR EVER (2011) - Support Song Angel Complex *Love U Forever (2012) - Support Song Angel Complex Album #Onga teni wuschwa (Erster Engels Komplex) (15.August.2005) #Angel Time (18.Dezember.2006) #Single Complex (13.August.2007) #Cover Love'' (13.Oktober.2008)'' #2nd Chance (17.August.2009) #Four Angels (21.Dezember.2009) #5xLove=Angel (07.Juni.2010) #~Heavens Door~ For Angel LOVE'' (13.Dezember.2010)'' #~AngelS First~ (21.Februar.2011) #~Twilight 10 Angels~ (14.November.2011) #STORY:Chapter 01 (05.März.2012) #STORY: Chapter 02 (12.März.2012) #STORY: Chapter 03 (02.April.2012) #Bouncy JUMP ~ULTRA ANGEL JUMP~(20.August.2012) #Hunter 15 Love (27.Mai.2013) #Rival Survival/ Gold: Reload (10.März.2014) #17 Colorful Angels'' (16.März.2015)'' #Queen of Angel (04.April.2016) #Angel Storm (13.Februar.2017) Other Album *Girls and Boys (Sayuri Hagiwara, Rena Mistui, Mayu Kumai, Kanna Niigaki, Charlien Tomodach) *Angel´s Heaven (Generation 1 bis 8) See also *Angel Complex Discographie *Angel Complex Concerte *Angel Complex TV Shows *Angel Complex Verkauftszahlen *Angel Complex Best Sales *Angel Complex Sales *Beziehungen der TDG *Generations Temperature & Angel Complex *Angel Complex Audition *Angel Complex Trivia *Angel Complex Milestone *Angel Complex Awards *Angel Complex Outside Names *Angel Complex Sister Groups Kategorie:TemperAngel Kategorie:SUSHI A.T. Kategorie:Christmas T.Angel Kategorie:Tachi Domoto Group Kategorie:Juli Noris Kategorie:Ai Suzuki Kategorie:Anna Yuki Kategorie:Sayu Tanaka Kategorie:Yurina Kawai Kategorie:Masaki Ishida Kategorie:Risa Nakata Kategorie:Akari Tanaka Kategorie:Kana Natsumi Kategorie:Haruka Megushi Kategorie:Pastetti Kategorie:Libion Kategorie:MUSIC LOVE Kategorie:Nariko Kuraki Kategorie:Meimi Katsuta Kategorie:Rena Takawa Kategorie:Mai Ohno Kategorie:Nozomi Ogawa Kategorie:Kumiko Kaiba Kategorie:Erina Yaguchi Kategorie:Kyutoo Monst Kategorie:Shadow Kategorie:Efla Kategorie:Asta Kategorie:Charlien Tomodach Kategorie:Best Seeling Kategorie:Sayaka Nakazawa Kategorie:Mayu Kumai Kategorie:Ayana Mitsui Kategorie:Rena Mitsui Kategorie:Yoshiko Fujio Kategorie:Naomi Ishikawa Kategorie:Kanna Niigaki Kategorie:Onga Wuschwa Kategorie:Enjeru konpurekkusu Kategorie:Tiānshǐ qíngjié Kategorie:Hoolana Tegana Kategorie:Enjel bogjab Kategorie:Meimi Ueda Kategorie:Nana Kumai Kategorie:Ai Tanaka Kategorie:Midori Moon Kategorie:Golden Angels Kategorie:New GenerATion Kategorie:Angel Complex - Chocolate Group Kategorie:Angel Complex - Peach Group Kategorie:Angel Complex19 Kategorie:CAT EYE Kategorie:Sparkling Eyes Kategorie:Singer Kategorie:Japan Kategorie:Koera Kategorie:Meki Kategorie:Baby Angel Kategorie:Sängerin